The invention relates to a wind guard for a convertible which is arranged behind a row of seats, extends up beyond this row of seats and runs over the entire width of the interior space and which is formed by a stretched, elastically deformable net which effects a retardation of the air flow appearing from the rear.
A wind guard of this type for a convertible constitutes the subject matter of earlier German Patent Application P 3,836,375.5-21, corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/270,692, filed Nov. 14, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,201.
An object of the present invention is to further develop a net used in a wind guard of this type in such a way that an optimum influence on the air flow appearing from the rear is achieved.
In a wind guard of the generic type, this object is achieved according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention by providing that the proportion of the clear passage openings to the total net area is about 30 to 35% that the individual passage openings are defined all round by webs running approximately at right angles to one another and having a round to oval cross-sectional shape, and that the wall thickness of the webs is about 0.15 to 0.3 mm.
Fold-free stretching of the net is substantially facilitated by features of especially preferred embodiments.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.